


dear alexandra (what to say to you)

by melody_fox



Series: Danvers Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: A collection of moments Jeremiah regrets not writing down.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers
Series: Danvers Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	dear alexandra (what to say to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Alexandra, what to say to you?  
> You have my eyes. You have my mother’s name.  
> When you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart.
> 
> //
> 
> it genuinely breaks my heart that Jeremiah is no longer talked about like at all on Supergirl, so I wrote some fluff so missing him and Alex and Eliza and the Danvers with Kara isn't as unbearable as it usually is

“She’s got your eyes,” Eliza remarks as she sits down next to Jeremiah on the couch. They’ve been home for only a week, the three of them, and Jeremiah has spent nearly every second of that holding little Alexandra.

“She’s got your nose, Ellie,” he whispers back.

“And your hair.”

“We made a baby.” He grins dopily at his wife before returning his gaze to their daughter.

“Yeah, we did.”

“I mean,  _ you  _ made a baby.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jer,” Eliza chuckles. “You played a part.”

“I know, but you carried her for nine months, so you definitely win the prize for most effort.”

“Thank you, dear.” She yawns, deep and long. “You’d think we would be sleeping more with how much Alexandra sleeps. I am absolutely exhausted.”

“Well, you  _ did  _ birth this thing.”

Eliza laughs, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and he leans into the gesture. “Yes, I did. I think I’m going to head to bed. Are you alright to stay with Alex for a little longer before she falls asleep?”

“Absolutely. I am not the least bit tired.” Jeremiah stifles a yawn, and little Alex mimics him.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Eliza heads up the stairs, calling softly over her shoulder. “Don’t stay up too late. She can’t get into too much trouble at this age.”

Jeremiah nods, before remembering she can’t see him anymore. “I don’t want to miss anything, though,” he whispers to Alex. She squirms in her blankets, a tiny hand reaching for his finger, and he happily complies. 

“I feel like I should talk to you,” he murmurs, adjusting her blankets. “I know you can’t talk back, but we’ll get there eventually.” A smile comes over his face as he watches her eyes close, and so he lowers his voice even more. “I have so much I want to show you, Al. You’re going to love my lab. And- and we can go camping together, or go surfing, and when it gets dark, we can get out my telescope and look at the stars.”

Alex smiles in her sleep. Her grip on his finger starts to loosen.

“We’ll watch Doctor Who together, and I’ll show you how to ride a bike.” Jeremiah slowly stands, careful not to jostle Alex as she drifts off. “I’ll help you light the menorah, and I just know you’re going to have the prettiest voice for singing. Your mom is going to love that. I can even teach you guitar, give you the full skill set.” They’ve reached Alex’s room and Jeremiah gently lays the now sleeping baby down in the crib.

“I love you, Alexandra Danvers,” he murmurs. “You’re going to change the world one day, I just know it.”

//

When Alex starts crying in the middle of the night, Eliza learns not to be surprised that Jeremiah volunteers to calm her down each time. It’s sweet to see how much he cares about their little girl, and given how busy he is at the lab most days, Eliza can understand that he wants all the time he can get.

“Hey, pretty girl,” he coos, smiling down at the teary eyed little girl, struggling against her blankets. She calms as he picks her up and cradles her against his shoulder, bouncing gently. “What’s the matter, huh, baby? Are you hungry? Let’s get your bottle.”

Once Alex and Jeremiah are situated in the nursery rocking chair, Alex sleepily focused on her bottle, Jeremiah begins whispering again.

“I haven’t told you about your name yet, have I? Well, Alexandra, your name came from my mother. She was the most amazing woman I had ever met. Until I met your mother, of course. I wouldn’t be here without either of them, to be honest,” he chuckles. He pauses to adjust the blankets around Alex’s arms, changing the angle of the bottle to keep the bubbles from covering the opening, before letting his finger stroke gently across the back of her tiny hand. “My father died when I was five, and so it was just us. She worked hard to make sure we had what we needed. And she’d take me to the library whenever I wanted to pick up books. She’d always have a kind word to say, and her hamantaschen was to die for.”

Tiny, brown eyes look up at him, tears still drying from her midnight tantrum.

Jeremiah gently boops her nose. “You’ve got her eyes, Al.”

She finishes her bottle, completely unaware of the emotional weight of the conversation they’d been having and begins fussing. Jeremiah laughs to himself, and changes her position so she’s laying against his shoulder, gently patting her on the back.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll do when you get older,” he murmurs, and Alex makes tired little baby noises over his shoulder. He can’t keep the smile off his face. “What are you going to be interested in? Are you going to be interested in science like your mom and me? Or maybe music? Maybe you’ll be an athlete, and win all the Olympic medals. Who knows.

“Just remember, I’ll always be proud of you.”

Alex, of course, doesn’t respond. She’s almost asleep again, and Jeremiah stays with her until he’s sure she won’t wake again. 

Climbing back into bed with his wife, Jeremiah gently wraps her up in him, burying his head in her hair.

“Hmm. Hello, dear,” Eliza sleepily murmurs, twining her fingers in his.

“She’s so cute,” he whispers.

“Go to sleep.”

“Thank you,” he says. “Thank you so much for that wonderful, beautiful little girl.”

Eliza responds with a gentle snore, and he gives her a kiss on the shoulder before settling down himself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! let me know what you think in the comments below! kudos make me smile for days


End file.
